


Better than words

by HypervioletPixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, BRIT Awards, Interviews, M/M, Radio, Social Media, Twitter, White Eskimo, band!au, call or delete, class of 92, cybertheme, mtv ema, the rogue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(17.11)<br/>Sì, ho un vago ricordo di uno strano tipo irlandese di nome Niall che bussava incessantemente alla porta gridando “Harry, rimettitelo nei pantaloni, tocca a noi!”.<br/>BAND!AU dove Harry, Niall e Liam sono nei White Eskimo, Louis e Zayn sono nei The Rogue. Gioielli della nuova musica inglese, vengono considerati rivali, ma si conosceranno in suolo olandese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lietocherryv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietocherryv/gifts).



> sappiate che quanto segue è un chiarissimo esperimento. Se non vi piace come l'ho strutturato, fatemelo sapere, criticate, esprimete un parere, qualsiasi cosa, perché è da tanto che volevo scrivere una fanfiction del genere in questo modo (e già più o meno l'avevo fatto). Mi ispirata parzialmente alle ff inglesi “Dark Room/Love Balloon” e “if I was your boyfriend”. Spero ogni riferimento sia chiaro. Per quanto riguarda gli username li ho modificati random, in base a quello che mi piaceva di più e se per caso riconoscete qualche nome di Twitter, sappiate che è un caso e non li ho presi apposta, a parte uno che è quello di Valeria.  
> E qui dovrebbe partire la dedica per Valeria <3 <3 ma lo sa che le voglio bene anche senza che glielo ripeto a ogni fanfiction. Quindi beh, questa è per te. Auguri di buon compleanno, anche se in palesissimo ritardo!  
> Pixie
> 
> PS: fatemi sapere che ne pensate ç_ç
> 
> PPS: se siete lettori della mia fanfiction “We'll keep the red flags flying high” mi scuso tantissimo per i mancati aggiornamenti. Mi si è rotto il pc, sono andata in vacanza, ho avuto una sessione di esami, ma il capitolo è lì, quasi pronto che aspetta solo che il pc su cui è stato scritto torni a riprendere i sensi. Preghiamo tutti insieme per il mio pc ç_ç

 

  
Parte I: EMAs

 

Forse la blasfemia ormai è di casa, ma è dai tempi del dualismo tra Beatles e Rolling Stone che nel panorama musicale inglese non si respiravano più queste rivalità. I protagonisti del giorno d'oggi sono i White Eskimo, band dal sapore alternativo, e i The Rogue. Sono due band completamente diverse, la prima più rockeggiante – un rock acqua e sapone che piace tanto alle mamme e alle figlie – mentre la seconda è più commerciale nel suono e meno nei testi. 

\- estratto da  _ NME _ , “La battaglia delle band: White Eskimo vs The Rogue”, ottobre 2013

 

 

Scott Mills: Si è parlato della vostra rivalità con i White Eski -  
Louis Tomlinson: No, aspetta, ferma [fa una pausa] Perché... perché qua c'è stata una grandissima incomprensione.  
Zayn Malik: Concordo.   
LT: Zayn, aiutami a ricordare...  
ZM: Cosa?  
LT: Non credo di sapere chi siano.  
ZM: [ride] Credo... credo che abbiano cantato quella canzone che fa tipo [fischietta una canzone]  
SM: No, quella che stai cantando è dei Bastille.  
LT: Vedi? Come facciamo ad avere una rivalità con una band che non sappiamo nemmeno cosa canta?  
ZM: [ride]  
SM: E non avete nemmeno idea da cosa possa essere nata questa voce?  
LT: No! È... una incomprensione. Da quello che mi hanno detto sono bravi, giovani e si sono fatti il culo [colpo di tosse] letteralmente [altro colpo di tosse] per arrivare dove sono arrivati.  
ZM: [Ride] Louis non intendeva dire “letteralmente”.  
LT: No, intendevo che... sono una di quelle band che ha iniziato dai garage, no?  
ZM: Come fai a saperlo, Tommo? Non li conoscevi fino a due secondi fa...  
SM: Esatto, Zayn. Come fai a saperlo, Tommo?  
LT: Ok, vi svelo un segreto. Mia sorella ha una cotta per uno di loro, ma non so molto altro  
ZM: Quale delle tante?  
LT: Non posso fare nomi in radio, dai. Sono un bravissimo fratello maggiore e non posso smerdare così Lottie...  
SM e ZM: [risate incontrollate]  
LT: Oops?

- 10 ottobre 2013, intervista per BBC Radio 1's Afternoon con Scott Mills

 

 **Real Liam Payne** @BigPaynoWE 10 ott  
Chi sono i The Rogue?  
 

Tendenze UK - #TheRogueWho è appena entrato alla prima posizione nelle tendenze UK.  
 

** Real Liam Payne ** @BigPaynoWE 10 ott  
No seriamente non sto scherzando!! Aiutatemi a capire

  
**Real Liam Payne** @BigPaynoWE 10 ott  
Ok Niall ha sempre una risposta per tutto  
 

** Zayn Malik The Rogue ** @niazkilam 11 ott  
RT “@BigPaynoWE: Chi sono i The Rogue?” Bella domanda, bro

 

*

 

** Da ** : Tommo  
(17.06)  
Zaynie baby

 

 **Da** : DJ Malik  
(17.46)  
mh?  
 

 **Da** : Tommo  
(17.47)  
Quando pensavi di dirmi che hai accettato di andare agli EMAs? Daiiiiii, era l'unica volta in cui ci avevano dato la possibilità di prenderci una pausa  
 

** Da ** : DJ Malik  
(18.01)  
La marijuana in Olanda è legale

  
** Da ** : Tommo  
(18.03)  
E...?

  
** Da ** : DJ Malik  
(18.06)  
Li fanno ad Amsterdam quest'anno. Davvero non lo sapevi?

 

  
 **Louis Tomlinson** @tommotherogue 15 ott  
Ricordate di votarci per gli EMAs! Siamo candidati per Best UK  & Ireland act, Best Live e Best Pop !!   
 

** Louis Tomlinson ** @tommotherogue 15 ott  
L'Olanda sembra molto interessante dal punto di vista di @niazkilam

  
** Zayn Malik The Rogue ** @niazkilam 15 ott  
@tommotherogue vorrei presentarti il mio amico Black Jack

 

Tendenze UK – Black Jack è appena entrato alla prima posizione nelle tendenze UK  
Tendenze UK – Zouis è appena entrato alla seconda posizione nelle tendenze UK

 

*

 

Parlare male dei White Eskimo, negli ultimi, è diventata una pratica ben consolidata, ma a giudicare dall'ultimo album, “ Not necessarily necessary”, dovremmo tutti quanti ricrederci almeno in parte. Harry Styles e compagni ci deliziano con alcune tracce degne della nostra attenzione, tanto da […]  
\- estratto da  _ Rolling Stones _ , ottobre 2013

 

** Harry Styles.  ** @Harry_Styles 29 ott  
“Harry Styles e compagni” non mi è piaciuto.

  
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommotherogue 29 ott  
@Harry_Styles concordo. “Harry Styles and friends” suona meglio  
 

 **Harry Styles.** @Harry_Styles 29 ott  
@tommotherogue sempre meglio che “the rogue”  
 

 **Louis Tomlinson** @tommotherogue 29 ott  
Ouch, @Harry_Styles ha gli artigli affilati :D   
 

 **Niall Horan** @NiallWhitEskimo 29 ott  
@tommotherogue magari H può farti avere quella foto che volevi autografata per “tua sorella”  
 

 **Louis Tomlinson** @tommotherogue 29 ott  
@NiallWhitEskimo touché  
 

 **Zayn Malik The Rogue** @niazkilam 29 ott  
@NiallWhitEskimo bella questa, ha! x  
 

 **Niall Horan** @NiallWhitEskimo 29 ott  
RT “@niazkilam: @NiallWhitEskimo bella questa, ha! x” grazie, amico xx  
 

** Louis Tomlinson ** @tommotherogue 29 ott  
Io e Zayn non siamo più amici. Dichiaro sciolto il gruppo.

 

Tendenze UK – #TheRogueEskimo è appena entrato alla terza posizione nelle tendenze UK  
Tendenze UK – Zayn e Niall è appena entrato alla quarta posizione nelle tendenze UK  
Tendenze UK – #LouisVuoleUnAutografo è appena entrato alla nona posizione nelle tendenze UK

 

*

 

** Harry Styles.  ** @Harry_Styles 9 nov  
Oranje.

  
**Niall Horan** @NiallWhitEskimo 9 nov  
RT “@Harry_Styles: Oranje” AMSTERDAM! DOMANI CI ESIBIAMO AGLI EMAs!   
 

** Real Liam Payne ** @BigPaynoWE 10 nov  
Ho scoperto che puoi fumare una canna passeggiando per il centro ma non puoi rollartela per strada ahahahahahahah 

 

 **Real Liam Payne** @BigPaynoWE 10 nov  
Ma io non fumo!! sapete che non lo farei mai. Sono contro queste cose  
 

 **Real Liam Payne** @BigPaynoWE 10 nov  
Ma anche se fosse qua è legale  
 

** Real Liam Payne ** @BigPaynoWE 10 nov  
EMAs stasera! Siete prontiiiii?

 

*

 

**Roguers AF** @toplinson 10 nov  
Ma Louis è tornato al posto di corsa prima dell'esibizione dei White Eskimo? @lottietommo magari non è la sola con una cotta!

  
**Niallanator** @niallisdabae 10 nov  
Quella merda dei The Rogue ha sbadigliato!!  
 

 **Zen** @lovinglouis 10 nov  
LOUIS MA COS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH  
 

**MTV EMA** @mtvema 10 nov  
Qualcuno ha ancora la facoltà di parola dopo questa splendida performance dei @WhiteEskimo ?

  
**Charlotte G.** @RealMrsStyles 10 nov  
I The Rogue mi piacevano prima, ma dopo @tommotherogue che sbadiglia e @niazkilam che dorme BASTA.  
 

**Kira-chan** @itszen 10 nov  
RAGAZZI MA LOUIS AVEVA UN SUCCHIOTTO ENORME SUL COLLO E PRIMA DELLA PUBBLICITà NON C'ERA LO SO!!! @niazkilam non riuscivi a trattenerti?

  
**Fay.** @leeyumpayno 10 nov  
...ma Harry mi è sembrato un po' senza fiato :(   
 

**The Roguers** @zouiscaneatme 10 nov  
“@leeyumpayno: ..ma Harry mi è sembrato un po' senza fiato :(” con la nomea che ha... minimo si sarà scopato qualcuno nei bagni ahah

  
**Fay.** @leeyumpayno 10 nov  
@zouiscaneatme SHARON SHARON SHARON!!! E a Louis è comparso dal nulla un succhiotto sul collo! 

  
**The Roguers** @zouiscaneatme 10 nov  
@leeyumpayno Oh Cristo... OH. CRISTO. VOGLIO APRIRMI L'ARTERIA DEL COLLO CON UN COLTELLO. ODDIO ODDIO ODDIO  
 

 **Fay.** @leeyumpayno 10 nov  
@zouiscaneatme e io shippiamo ufficialmente #Larry   
 

 **MTV EMA** @mtvema 10 nov  
E salgono sul palco a ritirare il premio per “Best Live” i The Rogue! Un giro di applausi, ragazzi  
 

 **MTV EMA** @mtvema 10 nov  
@niazkilam e @tommotherogue ringraziano i loro fan improvvisando un balletto!  
 

**Killer Instinct** @killazMUFC 10 nov  
“Ringrazio i Roguers, mia madre, Dio, Beyoncé e gli zigomi di Zayn per questo premio” [Cit. Louis Tomlinson]

  
**Where's Zayn** @zainmalikaf 10 nov  
Ma Zayn e Louis che si stavano andando a sedere senza ritirare il premio? Ahahah chissà cosa si sono fumati...  
  
  
 **Polly Dean** @pollydolly 10 nov  
HO CAPITO COS'è IL BLACK JACK A CUI SI RIFERIVA ZAYN IN UN TWEET DEL MESE SCORSO!!

  
**Polly Dean** @pollydolly 10 nov  
E' un tipo di marijuana ahah presumo se lo siano appena fumati prima di salire sul palco!!  
 

**Harry Styles.** @Harry_Styles 10 nov  
“Oops” “Hi”

 

*

 

Matt Fincham: [mormorio intellegibile]  
Nick Grimshaw: Cosa... cosa? Dici che non lo devo chiamare? Ma perché? Non è poi così presto [ride] beh, ieri sera hanno avuto gli EMAs, ma non mi pare siano rimasti in Olanda dopo la performance. Io chiamo Harry lo stesso. [brusio di sottofondo]  
***: Pronto?  
NG: Ciao, Harry. Dormivi?  
HS: No, no [sbadiglio] Sono in diretta in radio?  
NG: Ovvio che sì, caro mio.  
HS: [si schiarisce la voce] Buongiorno a tutti.  
[Risate in sottofondo di Matt Fincham e Nick Grimshaw]  
NG: Sì, allora, Harold. Raccontaci un po' com'è andata ieri sera che i nostri ascoltatori non vedono l'ora di sentire la tua voce profonda per risprofondare nel sonno.  
HS: Mi sono divertito, sì. Mh, è stata una bella serata e... niente. È stato bello cantare su un palco così grande per una volta [risata sommessa] Niall ha avuto più spazio per muoversi e saltare con la sua chitarra.  
NG: Hai visto Miley? Cosa ne pensi?  
HS: Non sono nessuno per giudicare, ma... mh, ha una voce fantastica. [canticchia l'intro di “Wrecking ball”]  
NG: Altri incontri degni di nota?  
HS: [mormorio]  
NG: Non ho capito.  
HS: Ho conosciuto Louis dei The Rogue?  
NG: Me lo stai dicendo o chiedendo?

- 11 novembre 2013, BBC Radio 1 Breakfast show con Nicholas Grimshaw

 

 

 **Zayn Malik The Rogue** @niazkilam 11 nov  
I miei zigomi ci fanno vincere premi.   
 

 **Louis Tomlinson** @tommotherogue 11 nov   
@Harry_Styles è cortesia ricambiare i favori.  
 

 **Louis Tomlinson** @tommotherogue 11 nov  
A cosa serve avere mille sorelle se poi non sanno nemmeno spiegarti come usare il correttore?   
 

**Lottie Tommo** @lottietommo 11 nov  
Mio fratello è figlio unico.

 

Tendenze UK – Louis e Harry è appena entrato alla seconda posizione nelle tendenze UK  
Tendenze UK - #LouisNonSaCoprireISucchiotti è appena entrato all'ottava posizione nelle tendenze UK

*

 

 **Da** : Numero Sconosciuto (0779 – xxx – xxx)  
(16.46)  
Heyyyyy.  
 

 **Da** : Louis (Oops)  
(16.54)  
Se sei l'ennesimo fan, non dirmelo nemmeno. Cancella il mio numero perché non ho voglia di cambiarlo ancora, per piacere.  
  
  
 **Da** : Numero Sconosciuto (0779 – xxx – xxx)  
(16.57)  
Noooo! Sono Harry dei White Eskimo :(   
 

 **Da** : Louis (Oops)  
(16.59)  
Alto? Strana farfalla tatuata sullo stomaco? Riccio indomabile? Che si fa fare pompini nei bagni senza ricambiare? No, mi dispiace, non lo conosco.  
 

 **Da** : Haz Hazza Harold   
(17.09)  
Non potevo :( Dovevo correre sul palco a cantareeeeee!   
 

 **Da** : Louis (Oops)  
(17.11)  
Sì, ho un vago ricordo di uno strano tipo irlandese di nome Niall che bussava incessantemente alla porta gridando “Harry, rimettitelo nei pantaloni, tocca a noi!”.  
 

 **Da** : Haz Hazza Harold  
(17.22)  
Mi perdoni, Looooueh?  
 

**Da** : Louis (Oops)  
(17.25)  
Dipende da cosa mi offri in cambio :)

 

**Harry Styles.** @Harry_Styles 12 nov  
Si spera che quello che succede ad Amsterdam, non resti ad Amsterdam.

 

*

 

Parte II: Class of 92

 

Un attimo prima litigano a colpi di Twitter e quello dopo diventano amici sui social. Avete capito bene, i The Rogue e i White Eskimo, le due band più amate dalla gioventù anglosassone, pare abbiano seppellito ogni animosità, almeno all'apparenza. Tutto è iniziato durante i controversi MTV EMAs dove pare, secondo le dichiarazioni dello stesso Harry Styles, frontman dei White Eskimo, in diretta sulla BBC Radio 1, abbia conosciuto Louis Tomlinson, metà del duo elettro-pop dei The Rogue. Subito dopo le dichiarazioni, infatti, non è sfuggito alle fan delle due band il follow reciproco su Twitter dei due cantanti in questione, seguito poi da un tweet alquanto controverso “@tommotherogue: @Harry_Styles è cortesia ricambiare i favori.”. Cos'avrà voluto dire? Che la battaglia tra le due band stia raggiungendo un livello sempre più social è un dato di fatto, basti solo osservare come le tendenze del famoso social network li riguardino sempre di più. 

\- estratto da _NME_ , “The Rogue vs White Eskimo: la battaglia si fa social”, novembre 2013

 

*

 

 **Da:** Tommo  
(16.39)  
Dovrei uscire con Harry, sì, no o forse?  
 

 **Da:** DJ Malik  
(17.01)  
Harry chi?  
 

 **Da:** Tommo  
(17.03)  
Stai scherzando, spero...  
 

 **Da:** Dj Malik  
(17.17)  
Sono due settimane che parli solo di lui  
 

 **Da:** Tommo  
(17.18)  
Quindi? Ci esco? Cosa faccio?  
 

 **Da:** Dj Malik  
(17.24)  
Fai un po' quello che ti pare.   
 

**Da:** Tommo  
(17.26)  
Ok, ti chiamo tra una decina di minuti. Vedi di tenere il telefono con la suoneria e ben carico visto che ho bisogno di te

 

*

 

 **Roguers UPDATE** @therogueupdate 2 dic   
Louis e Zayn tra poche ore saranno alla premiere di “Class of 92”, il film che parla di Beckham.  
 

 **The Rogue AF** @dabaeiser 2 dic  
Riuscirà @tommotherogue a farsi finalmente una foto con David Beckham??  
 

 **Zayn seguimi!!** @followmeidol 2 dic  
Conoscendo il mio amore @niazkilam si addormenterà ai titoli di testa <3 <3   
 

 **Lolita Del Rey** @justincase 2 dic   
SONO DAVANTI E HO APPENA VISTO LOUIS VOI NON POTETE CAPIRE  
 

 **Lolita Del Rey** @justincase 2 dic  
ERA CON HARRY STYLES COSA CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO  
 

 **Roguers UPDATE** @therogueupdate 2 dic   
Louis è alla première con Harry Styles (non è chiaro se si siano incontrati lì o se siano andati insieme)  
 

 **Roguers UPDATE** @therogueupdate 2 dic   
Zayn è MIA.  
 

 **The Roguers** @zouiscaneatme 2 dic  
Andate tutti via. Guardate la mia ship che bella. Adesso vado a versarmi dell'acido addosso.#Larry  
 

 **Sharon Ro** @loulita 2 dic  
TIRATEMI IMMEDIATAMENTE FUORI QUELLE DANNATISSIME FOTO DI LOUIS CON HARRY. FATELO ORA E NESSUNO SI FARA' MALE  
 

 **White Eskimo News** @updateskimo 2 dic   
Harry è alla première di Class of 92, Niall in Irlanda (probabilmente domani sarà a vedere Derby County-Middlesbrough), Liam MIA.  
 

**White Eskimo News** @updateskimo 2 dic  
Le foto che seguiranno sono di @therogueupdate

 

*

 

Nicholas Grimshaw: Allora siete pronti a giocare a “Call or delete”?  
Zayn Malik: Sì?  
Louis Tomlinson: Hai il telefono di Zayn in mano da almeno dieci minuti, ovvio che puoi iniziare.  
NG: Sono affascinato. Erano parecchi anni che non tenevo in mano un Nokia.  
LT: Scioccante, vero? Se non sbaglio Zayn ha anche un 3310 da qualche parte.  
NG: Allora scorro, scorro la rubrica...  
LT: Fino a che ora dobbiamo stare qui?  
ZM: ...uh  
NG: Scorro, scorro...  
LT: Oh, mi stanno venendo i capelli bianchi.  
NG: Ah! Questo è interessante...Perrie Edwards delle Little Mix, addirittura salvata come Pezza seguito da un cuoricino.  
ZM: Ma, a dire il vero...  
LT: Chi te lo dice che è il numero di Perrie?  
ZM: Sì, è il suo.  
LT: Scusa, amico, se voglio salvaguardare la tua privacy.  
ZM: Lou, lo sanno tutti che...  
LT: Già, hai ragione. Casa, steccato bianco, cani, gatti e iguane.  
NG: Chiamiamo o cancelliamo?  
ZM: Cancella, tanto lo so a memoria.  
LT e NG: [risatine]  
NG: Cancellato! Perfetto, ora dammi il tuo cellulare, Louis.  
LT: Ouch, Grimmy, le buone maniere dove le hai lasciate?  
NG: [ride]Apriamo un po' la rubrica e... sto scorrendo i numeri...  
LT: Mi sta crescendo la barba.  
ZM: Pensavo ce l'avessi già.  
[mormorio di sottofondo]  
NG: Oh, Harry Styles?  
LT: Sapevo saresti andato a parare lì.  
NG: Prevedibile, ah? Che ne dici? Lo chiami e gli dici che ti hanno hackerato iClouds e hanno leakato foto compromettenti di voi due?  
LT: Da cosa deduci che possano esserci foto compromettenti miei e di Harry?  
NG: Ci sono?  
LT: Ovvio che no.  
NG: Allora facciamo così, lo chiami per dirgli che hai visto delle foto di Gemma e che vuoi il suo numero di telefono.  
LT: Gemma è la sorella? Oddio, mi uccide, lo sai?  
ZM: Decisamente.  
NG: Le sorelle non si toccano.  
ZM: Sì, il motivo è proprio questo [risatine soffocate]

- 9 dicembre 2013, BBC Radio 1, Call or Delete con Nicholas Grimshaw

 

** Gemma Styles ** @GemmaAnneStyles 9 dic  
Ogni tanto provo puro imbarazzo per mio fratello.

 

*

 

Parte III: BRIT Awards

 

 

 **Da:** Haz Hazza Harold  
(16.07)  
Louisssss  
Louuuuu  
LOUIS  
 

 **Da:** Louis (Oops)  
(16.11)  
???  
 

 **Da:** Haz Hazza Harold  
(16.12)  
Staseeeeeera!! x  
 

** Da: ** Louis (Oops)  
(16.15)  
Finalmente eh! Pensavo avresti balzato i Brits per non vedermi  
  
  
 ** Da: ** Haz Hazza Harold  
(16.16)  
Siamo entrambi impegnati, lo sai che non lo faccio apposta.

  
**Da:** Louis (Oops)  
(16.17)  
Spero non ci abbiano messo ai lati opposti della sala, sinceramente  
 

 **Da:** Haz Hazza Harold  
(16.19)  
Se così fosse, ci sono sempre i bagni, come ad Amsterdam ;)  
 

** Da: ** Louis (Oops)  
(16.22)  
...e poi dicono che il romanticismo è morto.

 

*

 

 **Roguers UPDATE** @therogueupdate 19 feb  
Sta per iniziare la diretta del Red Carpet. Non appena avremo il link funzionante, ve lo passeremo.  
 

 **White Eskimo News** @updateskimo 19 feb  
Ricordiamo che i ragazzi sono nominati per “British Single of the Year”, “British Group”   
 

 **Fren** @LollipopA 19 feb  
Questa merda di link continua a incantarsi. FATEMI VEDERE NIALL!  
  
  
 **Fren** @LollipopA 19 feb  
Eccoli eccoli! Ma perché Niall ha le stampelle...?  
 

 **White Eskimo News** @updateskimo 19 feb  
Niall, come previsto, è in stampelle per via dell'intervento al ginocchio. In caso di vittoria come farà?  
 

 **Charlie Boh** @Niallanators 19 feb  
STO PER PIANGERE GUARDATE CHE BELLI  
 

 **MiaSanMia** @SuperBayern 19 feb  
Louis e Zayn che si nascondono dietro i White Eskimo per passare senza farsi intervistare mi hanno uccisa  
 

**Drarry** @filthymud 19 feb  
Se iniziasse la diretta non è che mi dispiace... Il Red Carpet sta durando anche troppo.

 

*

 

 **Da:** Louis (Oops)  
(20.55)  
Ho controllato e siamo tipo abbastanza vicini, ma non allo stesso tavolo  
 

**Da:** Haz Hazza Harold  
(21.11)  
Sarà una luuuunga serata  
  
  
 **Da:** Louis (Oops)  
(21.17)  
Taci. Ti vedo anche da qua che stai sbavando su Alex Turner.  
  
  
 **Da:** Haz Hazza Harold  
(21.18)  
:(

  
**Da:** Louis (Oops)  
(21.45)  
Mi annoio. Penso proprio che mi farò un giretto in bagno...  
 

*

 

 **BRIT Awards** @BRITAwards 19 feb  
Tra poco annunciamo i vincitori del premio “British Single of the Year”. Restate sintonizzati!  
 

 **Niam Storan** @AyshaGotze 19 feb  
Mi pare ovvio che lo vinceranno i White Eskimo. Gli altri non hanno nessuna chance di vincere contro di loro.  
 

 **Valie G** @hair_style 19 feb  
La mia TV è così in HD che riesco a contare le lentiggini a Niall, quindi è inquietante il fatto che non veda Harry sul palco con gli altri.  
 

 **GRAZIE LIAM!!** @eskimolover 19 feb  
I ragazzi hanno vinto!!! Sono così fiera <3  
 

 **Th Rgrs** @falloutgirl 19 feb  
Raga, ma il cantante dei White Eskimo amico di Louis dov'è finito?   
 

**Alexa Turner** @dancinswine 19 feb  
“Scusate, stavo facendo la pipì” Signori e signore, Harry Styles per voi

  
**White Eskimo News** @updateskimo 19 feb  
Harry ha quasi perso la consegna del premio “British Single of the Year” perché... era in bagno.

  
**Roguers UPDATE** @therogueupdate 19 feb  
Non so quanto sia attendibile, ma una nostra insider ci ha appena informato che Louis si è seduto ora. Pare fosse in compagnia di Harry.

  
**The Roguers** @zouiscaneatme 19 feb  
Sì, sì. So io che cosa stava facendo in bagno quello là... #IoShippoLarry  
 

 **Fay.** @leeyumpayno 19 feb  
OH SANTO DIO. OH MIO DIO. OH CIELO. Quei due non me la raccontano giusta...  
 

 **BRIT Awards** @BRITAwards 19 feb  
Cliccate il seguente link per rivedere l'assurda premiazione dei White Eskimo!  
 

**Niall Horan** @NiallWhitEskimo 19 feb  
Grazie a tutti per i voti! Siete i migliori fan del mondo!

  
**Harry Styles** @Harry_Styles 19 feb  
“Scusa, devo scappare!” “Non di nuovo...”

 

*

 

La reputazione di Harry Styles, cantante dei White Eskimo, è ormai ben nota a tutti. Tombeur des femmes, donnaiolo, playboy,... chiamatelo come volete, ma sappiate che l'etichetta non gli fa affatto piacere. […] “Io sarei cosa? No, assolutamente no. Sono tutti pettegolezzi falsi” ha esclamato, il giovane Harry. “Non ho dormito con così tante persone... anzi! Solamente con due persone e non mi vergogno a dirlo.” Harry sa che la vita della rockstar è composta anche da queste incomprensioni. Lo sa benissimo, ma afferma di non volersi lamentare, perché è tutto compreso nel pacchetto insieme alla fama. Però non possiamo fare a meno di domandarci se ieri sera, sul palco, fosse in ritardo e accaldato perché le toilette erano veramente lontane o se ci nasconde qualcosa.

\- estratto da _thesun.co.uk_ , “Harry Styles nega la sua fama da donnaiolo”, 20 febbraio 2014

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** @tommotherogue 20 feb  
@Harry_Styles quando si ricambia FINALMENTE un favore, si fa anche in modo di concludere.  
 

 **Harry Styles** @Harry_Styles 20 feb  
@tommotherogue #sorrynotsorry  
 

 **Louis Tomlinson** @tommotherogue 20 feb  
@Harry_Styles molto maturo.  
 

Tendenze UK – Larry Stylinson è appena entrato alla seconda posizione nelle tendenze UK  
 

**The Roguers** @zouiscaneatme 20 feb  
VEDO LA MIA SHIP.

 

 


End file.
